Who Do You Trust
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Logan never thought he would have to go through this pain more then once. Rated for language


**A/N: Hello everyone I know I haven't been posting anything for a while but I'm working on a lot of stuff so I've been pretty busy. Hopefully I can have it all up soon. I don't want to update the next chapter of The Way I Am until I have all the unfinished one shots so I might not update that for a little while.**

**Also, I never realized how many of you have Twitter and deviant accounts so if you want to follow or friend me or whatever on either site you can find me**

**Here: **

**http:/melo13melo(.)deviantart(.)com/ remove ()**

**for deviant art. I have artwork of the BTR boys that I've done so you can go look at them if you want. They aren't that great so don't be too harsh. lol **

**My twitter is **

**melissO13 **

**my profile pick is the same as my fanfiction one so you'll know it's me. If a lot of you guys follow me I'll put updates on my twitter so you guys know what's up. Just make sure u let me know ur from the community. Also, just think it's now a lot easier for you guys to harass me to update my stories lol. **

When Logan was two like any other two year old his parents were his world. He was friends with the three boys his age living on his street but at times it seemed he couldn't live without his parent's attention. If they were out of his site for more than a few minutes he was screaming for them to make sure he knew exactly where they were.

That's why Mrs. Mitchell was dreading that she was going to have to tell Logan his father wasn't coming home.

"Daddy!" Mrs. Mitchell stepped out of the kitchen and gave Logan a big smile. Her eyes still held pain but Logan was far too young to understand.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Logan frowned and pushed past her.

"No. Daddy." Mrs. Mitchell let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She followed Logan into the living room as he continued to call for his father. When she reached him she knelt down in front of him.

"Logan…"

"Where daddy?" Mrs. Mitchell bit her lip feeling her eyes water. She blinked them away though. She promised she wasn't going to let her uncaring, lying husband hurt her anymore. She wasn't worried about herself though. She knew Logan would never get over the abandonment.

"Logie… daddy left." Logan stared at his mother with furrowed eyebrows.

"When daddy come home?" Mrs. Mitchell bit her lip.

"He's not coming home."

"Why? Daddy love us?"

"Of course he does."

"Why daddy not come home?" Mrs. Mitchell didn't know what to tell him. She felt like anything she said would be a lie and she promised she would never lie to him no matter what the question was. Then again she never thought she would ever have to tell her only son that daddy left because he doesn't want us anymore.

When she didn't answer Logan walked away from her. The attention spans of small children were short but that wasn't the reason why he walked away. As soon as Mrs. Mitchell heard the bathroom door close she was up and running over. Logan had a habit of locking himself in there when he didn't get his way.

She pulled out her key only to find she didn't need it. The door wasn't locked so she quickly opened it. She was confused at first when she found Logan squatting in the space between the wall and the toilet. She walked over and grabbed his arm to pull him away but that triggered the tantrum.

"No!" Mrs. Mitchell grabbed his hand again.

"Logan get up." As Mrs. Mitchell pulled Logan out of the bathroom he began wailing and crying. Logan had always been the soft spoken type but when he was truly upset he proved to have quit a set of lungs.

Mrs. Mitchell brought Logan into the living room and sat him on the couch. She knelt in front of him and began rubbing his arms soothingly in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's ok Logan. It's going to be ok." Mrs. Mitchell glanced at the table were the video tape of Logan's favorite show was sitting. It had always managed to get him calm before why shouldn't it work now? "Why don't we watch Bill Nye the Science Guy?"

"No! I want daddy!" Mrs. Mitchell sat on the couch and pulled Logan into her lap. She held him close and did her best to comfort him in some way.

"I know baby. I know."

* * *

><p>11 years later<p>

"Kendall wait for me! Wait for me!" Kendall stopped short and turned to face Logan.

"Quiet you're gunna get us in trouble." When Logan caught up to Kendall he took a second to catch his breath then crossed his arms over his chest and gave Kendall a glare.

"I'm not the one who broke Mr. Garret's window with a hockey puck."

"Yea whatever. Let's just hurry up James and Carlos already made it back to my house." Logan let out a sigh but kept his mouth shut. They were only thirteen but he felt like he and his friends have had to run from the cops more than most adults. And like any other time Kendall wanted to get home before Carlos' dad showed up at his door. At least that way they could play innocent and pretend they never left the house.

That's what Mrs. Knight believed anyway since they weren't actually supposed to be out. Kendall was surprised Mrs. Knight hadn't caught on to the fact that they used the tree next to Kendall's window to escape almost every day.

Logan however was convinced she already knew but choose not to say anything. Normally it would be considered bad parenting to allow a thirteen year old to continue to sneak out freely without punishment but considering most of the time Kendall was sneaking to Logan's house in the middle of the night to see him Mrs. Knight knew she couldn't say anything. She knew Kendall would come to her eventually and tell her himself.

When they reached Kendall's house Kendall helped Logan up the tree before climbing up himself. Carlos and James were sitting on the floor waiting for the last two members of their group to arrive. They pulled out a game board and were playing against each other while the TV was on behind them.

"It's about time you two showed up." James threw Logan and Kendall a game piece when they sat down across from him.

"Don't blame me. Logan runs slow." Logan punched Kendall in the shoulder and threw a glare his way.

"I have asthma!" Kendall, Carlos, and James laughed to themselves as they absorbed themselves in the board game. A few minutes later the door to Kendall's room opened. Mrs. Knight stared at the boys for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. Before she could get a word out Carlos and Logan shouted.

"We didn't do it!"

"Carlos!"

"Logan!" James and Kendall simultaneously smacked their friends on the head and gave them disapproving looks. Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow at them before shaking her head. She would ignore the outburst for now she had more important things to worry about.

"Logan your mother is here." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slowly stood up. He wasn't supposed to be home for another couple of hours and even if it was time for him to leave Logan always walked home. He did live on the very same street as his three friends.

"Ok…" Logan glanced back towards James, Carlos, and Kendall warily before following Mrs. Knight out of his room. He faintly noticed the "I'll see you tonight" look Kendall was giving him and couldn't help but feel relieved.

Logan jogged down the stairs and found is mother waiting for him at the door. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the head before waving goodbye to Mrs. Knight. She walked out the door glancing back to make sure Logan was following her. She could see the confusion on his face and slight worry so she gave him a reassuring smile even though she felt confusion and worry herself.

"Mom what's going on?" Mrs. Mitchell let out a sigh and turned to face Logan. She gave him another smile as she reached up with her hand to push back some of the dark strands of hair that fell against Logan's forehead.

"Logan, this may be a bit of a shock but… I know you can handle this." Logan swallowed and nodded slowly. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "I got a call this morning… from your father."

"D-dad called? Why?"

"He wants to see you… see us." Logan stood speechless for a long time, just staring at his mom. He could tell from the look on her face that she was unsure about this. Maybe even a little bit angry but over that was concern. She was worried about how Logan would take his father's return and frankly Logan wasn't sure how he should take it.

His father wanted to see him. The only reason why a father who abandoned their child would ever return is if they wanted to make things right with them. Logan knew he can't trust his dad because of what he did to him and his mother but a part of him wanted his father to be back. This was the type of thing Logan fell asleep thinking about. He always wondered if his dad ever thought about him. Logan always wondered if his dad ever wondered what he was missing by living Logan. The fact that he was back meant he did think of Logan. It meant that a part of him still loved Logan.

"When is he coming?" Mrs. Mitchell was shocked by the question. She expected Logan to be angry. She expected him to tell her that he didn't want to see his father. But instead there was a spark in Logan's eyes that told her he wanted to see his father. Mrs. Mitchell let out a sigh and began walking again.

"He should be at the house in about ten minutes. Logan nodded and picked up his pace arriving back at his house with his mom in a few short minutes. As soon as he was inside he sat in the chair by the window so he could get a perfect view of the street. He didn't even notice when Mrs. Mitchell gave him a worried look before making her way into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

When a car finally pulled into the driveway Mrs. Mitchell was just placing dinner on the table. Logan waited for his father to knock on the door before getting up to answer it. When he opened the door it was almost like looking into a mirror. A mirror that was older anyway. Mr. Mitchell hair was black and was slicked back giving him a serious appearance. He was wearing dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The only thing about him that worried Logan was his intimidating stair. He didn't look like the kind of person he would normally feel comfortable approaching. He looked like the type of guy who was all business or the type of guy who knew how to cheat to get his way.

"H-hi um…" Mr. Mitchell smiled and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Hello Logan. You can call me dad if you'd like." Logan smiled and nodded.

"Hi dad." Without even thinking Logan wrapped his arms around his dad. He kept his eyes shut tight worried about his dad's reaction but when Mr. Mitchell hugged Logan just as tightly Logan relaxed. When Logan pulled away his dad ruffled his hair and stepped into the house. He awkwardly looked around before locking eyes with his ex-wife.

"Joanna… It's good to see you." Mrs. Mitchell looked Mr. Mitchell up and down.

"You're looking well Rob." Mrs. Mitchell gestured to the table and invited Mr. Mitchell to sit. He gave her a small smile before walking over to the table and sitting down. Logan sat down next followed by Mrs. Mitchell. Not wanting to allow for any awkward silences Mr. Mitchell turned to Logan with a smile.

"So Logan how have things been; school, friends, or anything else?" Logan cleared his throat before turning to his dad.

"Well um… I'm doing well in school. I'm the top of my class." Mr. Mitchell smiled.

"That's wonderful." Logan blushed.

"Thanks. I'm taking all advanced courses too."

"I knew you would be smart." Mr. Mitchell turned towards Mrs. Mitchell. "You have your mother's brain." Mr. Mitchell quickly turned his attention back to Logan when Mrs. Mitchell only glared at him. "What about friends?"

"I'm friends with James, Carlos, and Kendall."

"Oh, the boys who live on this street." Logan started at his dad in confusion.

"You remember them?"

"Of course." They fell silent for a few minutes absorbing themselves in eating. When Mr. Mitchell spoke up again Logan almost chocked on his food.

"Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?" Logan coughed a few times before shaking his head. His face turned a bright red as he stared at his plate.

"N-no… no girlfriend." Logan glanced at his mom quickly to see her reaction. The loving smile she was giving him was a clear clue indicating that she knew about him and Kendall. Logan knew their mothers weren't as clueless as Kendall thought.

When they finished dinner Mr. Mitchell didn't stay long. The glare Mrs. Mitchell was constantly sending him was a little too much for him. Logan followed his dad to the door stopping when Mr. Mitchell turned to face him.

"Well Logan it was good to see you. If you want maybe we can spend some more time together. How does tomorrow sound?" Logan smiled brightly.

"That would be…" Logan frowned when a thought occurred to him. "I can't. I have a hockey game tomorrow." Mr. Mitchell nodded before smiling again.

"Then I'll come. When is it?"

"It's a 4. Do you know where the ice rink is?"

"Yep. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Mr. Mitchell pulled Logan into a quick hug before leaving. Logan watched him as he walked to his car and drove away. When he closed the door and turned around his mom was watching him.

"Logie… I think you're trusting him too quickly."

"But he really wants to make things right with us and I want him to be around. Please mom." Mrs. Mitchell let out a sigh.

"I'll think about it ok." Logan nodded and quickly run up the stairs. When he walked in Kendall was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago." Logan smiled and walked over to his bed. He crawled to where Kendall was then laid with his head on Kendall's chest. They were silent until Logan spoke.

"My dad came back." Logan was forced to sit up when Kendall sat up.

"What?" Logan bit his lip.

"My dad came back. He… he called my mom telling her that he wanted to see us and he came for dinner." Kendall stared at Logan not sure what to say. He could tell from Logan's expression that he was happy his dad was back. Kendall was one of the only people who could understand what it was like not to have a dad around so he could also understand why Logan would be so happy to have him back. The only problem was Kendall wasn't so sure this was a good thing.

"Logan…" Logan immediately recognized the tone of Kendall's voice.

"Don't even say it Kendall. It's not a bad thing for my dad to be back. He wants to be here and I want him to be here ok. He's trying and he's even coming to our game tomorrow." Kendall still wanted to say something but he kept his thoughts to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Logan. Especially considering their relationship was still in that complicated confusing stage.

"Ok I get it." Logan nodded as they both went to lie back against the bed again. Logan let out a sigh and shut his eyes as he relaxed against Kendall. Within minutes both boys were asleep.

* * *

><p>At the hockey game Logan stood on the ice searching the stands. He spotted James' family, Kendall's family, and Carlos' family. He already knew his mom was there because she was the one who drove him but who he was really looking for was his dad.<p>

Just when he thought he wasn't going to come Logan spotted is dad searching for a seat. As soon as he found one who turned to the ice and gave Logan a big wave. Logan couldn't help but smile brightly and wave back.

"Who are you waving to?" Logan turned to Carlos when he skated up next to him.

"My dad." Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards the stands. He spotted the man quickly then glanced back at Logan who had a big smile on his face.

"Since when has your dad been around?" Logan glared at Carlos.

"He hasn't but he's trying to make up for it ok." Carlos hesitantly glanced towards James and Kendall before nodding.

"Ok." The boys skated back towards the bench when their couch called them over. They had a tough game ahead of them and Logan was ready. He not only wanted to do well for his friends and teammates he wanted to make his dad proud. He wanted to give him a reason to stick around.

* * *

><p>When the game was over James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's team won by only a few points. The game had been close the entire time but they managed to bring home the victory in the end. As soon as their couch let them leave Logan ran to find his dad. He was standing with the other parents but he kept a few feet away from them. When he reached the group Mrs. Mitchell pulled Logan into a hug.<p>

"Sweetheart you did so well."

"Thanks mom." Logan immediately turned to his dad. "How did I do dad?" Mr. Mitchell ruffled Logan's hair.

"Excellent." Logan nodded and turned to his friends when they walked over.

"Dad this is James, Carlos and Kendall." Mr. Mitchell smiled at the boys who awkwardly smiled back. "We were going to go get pizza… unless you wanted to do something?" Kendall frowned at the hopeful expression plastered on Logan's face. He knew for a fact Logan was putting too much faith in his dad to fast. He just hoped it didn't blow up in Logan's face.

"No that's alright hang out with your friends. We can do something tomorrow." Logan nodded and gave his dad a quick hug before he left with the others. He didn't understand why everyone was being so cold towards his dad. He thought it was pretty clear that Mr. Mitchell was really trying.

For the two weeks after Mr. Mitchell returned he was nothing less than the perfect father. He hung out with Logan so they could get to know each other better and he made sure he knew James, Kendall, and Carlos as well. He understood the close bond the boys had and he even recognized that Kendall and Logan were closer than the others. Logan felt like everything was perfect and he didn't understand why his mother was still unsure about everything. Logan was afraid she was going to push his dad away.

Another week past and James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were walking down their street towards their houses. They were talking and laughing not really caring about much else. Logan knew that his dad was going to be back at his house when he got home and he was excited because he overheard his mom and dad talking about his dad moving back in. He was so excited about having a family again and his friends fed off the excitement.

When they got closer to Logan's house Logan was the first to fall silent. He could hear his mother's voice but it wasn't normal talking she was yelling. Logan ran towards the door not even caring if his friends were following. Before he could make it up the steps the front door burst open.

"I should have known that's all you wanted! Get out! I don't ever want to see you again!" Mr. Mitchell glared as Mrs. Mitchell and stomped down the steps leading to the path. He started walking towards his car only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Dad where are you going?" Mr. Mitchell let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Logan I have to leave."

"But you're coming back right?" Mr. Mitchell shook his head.

"No, your mother doesn't want me around I'm sorry." When Mr. Mitchell began walking Logan followed him.

"B-but dad you can't leave! Please stay! You don't have to listen to her." Mr. Mitchell ignored Logan and climbed in his car. Logan could only watch as he pulled out of the driveway then drove away."

"Logie…" Remembering his friends for the first time Logan turned to face them. They all wore matching expressions of sorrow and worry. When Kendall stepped towards him Logan shook his head.

"Just leave me alone." Logan ran towards his house ignoring his friends as they called his name. When he got inside he slammed the door then leaned against it.

"Logan?" Mrs. Mitchell's expression changed from confusion to slight guilt as soon as she saw the expression on Logan's face.

"Why?" Mrs. Mitchell let out a sigh.

"Logan you don't understand…"

"I don't want to understand!" He wanted to be here and you chased him away! I finally had my dad back and you ruined everything!"

"Logan…" Mrs. Mitchell tried to hug him but he pulled away.

"I just wanted to have my dad back but you just had to ruin it! I hate you!" Logan ran up the stairs ignoring when his mother called him. He slammed his bedroom door and quickly locked it before lying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

He let out a muffled sob as his body shook with the force of his crying. He was so upset and so angry but he didn't know who to be angry at. Should he be angry at his dad for leaving so easily, or his mom for chasing him away, or should he be angry at himself for letting his dad in so quickly?

Logan turned his head to the side so he could breathe easier. He could feel the damp spot from his tears against his cheek as he let out a stuttering breath. When he heard a noise Logan looked towards the window not at all surprised to find Kendall climbing through it. As soon as Kendall spot Logan he was immediately at his side pulling him into a hug.

Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest and continued to cry. He felt like everything good was suddenly taken away from him and he hated it.

"It's going to be ok Logie." Logan pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"No its not. Why would she do this to me? She ruined everything." Kendall let out a sigh and cupped Logan's face.

"We don't know the whole story Logan and you know your mom would only do what's best for you." Logan sniffed.

"But I want my dad." Kendall let out a sigh and pulled Logan into another hug.

"I know but you'll be ok. You were fine without him before you don't need him." Kendall let out a sigh as Logan continued to cry against him. He was hoping beyond hope that something like this wouldn't happen. He didn't want Logan's heart to be broken but that's exactly what happened.

Kendall wanted to except that Mr. Mitchell was back but he knew in the back of his mind that he really wasn't. He should have said something or done something to prevent this from happening but there was really nothing he could do.

The only thing he could do know was be there for Logan and put his pieces back together again.

* * *

><p>3 years later<p>

"Carlos! Give me back my laptop!" Carlos jumped over the couch in order to avoid Logan who was chasing him through the apartment.

"Not until you promise to go to the pool with me."

"I have to finish changing the information on my bank account!" Logan tackled Carlos to the ground and grabbed his laptop. He made sure it wasn't damaged before he sent a glare at Carlos.

"Come on Logie I'm bored!" Carlos pouted and gave Logan his best puppy dog look. Logan let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder why he always let his friends get their way.

"Alright, alright just let me check the amount." Carlos jumped up in excitement and ran towards his bedroom to change. Logan rolled his eyes and quickly logged in. He had been saving his money as long as he could remember. His mother had opened a bank account when Logan was born and ever since then the amount climbed. As Logan checked now he was staring at over 25,000 dollars. When Logan was finished he quickly got dressed and followed Carlos down to the lobby.

When they walked to their favorite lounge chairs Kendall and James were already there. Logan smiled and sat down on Kendall's chair shocking him awake.

"Hey Logan." Kendall sat up and gave Logan a quick kiss on the lips. The awkward and sometimes confusing relation they had a few years ago morphed and grew into a full blown romantic relationship. Their friends supported them and their family supported them and that was all that really mattered. "I thought no one would ever get you out of the apartment." Logan laughed and laid back against Kendall when he laid down again.

"Well Carlos can be very persuasive when he wants to be and by persuasive I mean extremely annoying." Carlos turned to stick his tongue out at Logan who did the same in return. Logan let out a sigh as he relaxed against Kendall. He thought he was going to fall asleep. Kendall was so comfortable and he was so tired from everything Gustavo was doing to them. The only thing that stopped him from fall asleep was his phone suddenly beginning to ring. Logan let out a sigh and pulled out his phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Logan its mom."_

"Hi mom what's up? You usually don't call around this time."

"_Oh it's nothing I just wanted to check on you. You haven't had any… unexpected visitors have you."_ Logan furrowed his eyebrows and sat up.

"Unexpected visitors what do you mean?"

"Logan?" Logan turned to face Kendall who gave him a concerned look. Logan held up one finger signaling for him to give him a minute.

"Mom?" Logan heard his mother let out a sigh before a short pause. Logan was smart enough to have an idea about what she was going to say but to Logan it just seemed to crazy. The only way he would believe it is if he heard it from his mother first.

"_Your father is in LA. He called me to tell me that he was going to drop by and give you a visit."_

"Wha… he is?"

"_Yes, he told me he would be dropping down sometime today but Logan…"_

"What?"

"_I don't want you talking with him."_ Logan furrowed his eyebrows. When Kendall tapped on his shoulder again Logan smacked his hand away without looking at him.

"What? Why?"

"_You don't know him like I do Logan. He is only going to hurt you again."_

You don't know that and if I remember he left because you made him." When Mrs. Mitchell didn't say anything Logan felt a little guilty. He didn't apologize though and waited for her to respond.

"_Logan, you'll understand one day but I don't want you to learn what happened the hard way." _Logan bit his lip then let out a sigh.

"Just let me hear what he has to say ok?"

"_Logan I don't…"_

"Please mom." When Logan heard her let out another sigh he knew she was giving in.

"_Ok, but call me as soon as he leaves."_

"Ok." Logan said bye to his mom then hung up his cell phone. As soon as it was away in his pocket Kendall was trying to get his attention again.

"Logan what's going on?"

"My dad is in LA." Kendall could hear the confusion in Logan's voice and see it in his face. He glanced over quickly at James and Carlos who were watching warily. They wanted to see how Kendall would react to this.

"And he's coming here?"

"Yea… just to talk." Kendall didn't like it but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make assumptions so he wanted to wait until they saw Logan's dad. Logan stood up causing the others to stand as well.

When they got to the apartment Kendall, James, and Carlos noticed how Logan looked around before he walked to over to the orange couch. It was clear to them that Logan was half expecting his dad to already been in the apartment. Logan was a little to eger for Kendall's liking and he was afraid Logan was going to get hurt again.

"Logie…" Before Kendall could say anything else there was a knock on the door. The four boys stared at each other before Logan stood up and walked over to the door. He stood in front of the door and took in a deep breath before slowly opening it. When Logan saw who was on the other side he let out his breath and smiled.

"Dad." Mr. Mitchell gave Logan a small smile.

"Hello Logan… may I come in?" Logan nodded and stepped to the side so his dad could walk in. James, Kendall and Carlos were sitting in the kitchen staring Mr. Mitchell down. He gave the three boys a smile and a nod. "Hello boys." When they didn't say anything Logan glared at them.

"Hi Mr. Mitchell."

"So dad, do you want coffee or…"

"Coffee would be great." Logan nodded and walked into the kitchen. When he passed the other three he wacked them on the back of their heads. "Be nice." Logan laughed to himself when he was met with mumbles of annoyance. He quickly made the coffee and walked over to the table to sit across from his dad.

"So…" Mr. Mitchell took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"You must be wondering why I'm here." Logan nodded. "Well, you can say it was fate. I've been thinking about you and your mother recently and then one day I see your picture in a magazine. I figured someone was telling me I needed to see you and make up for what I've done."

"So what does that mean?"

"I'm hoping we can have some short of relationship. I've never been a very good father and I'm hoping I can change that before it's too late." Logan fought to keep the smile off of his face. He was probably being stupid right now but he couldn't help it. Every kid wants a dad. They all want something they can look up to and want to be like. It was clear to Logan that his mom didn't want Mr. Mitchell around and his friends were making it clear that they didn't want Mr. Mitchell around but what matter was what Logan wanted and he wanted his father around.

"Mom told me I shouldn't see you." Logan didn't know why he said it but he felt like he needed to put it out there. He needed everything to be out in the open before they could move forward. Mr. Mitchell nodded.

"I gathered that when I talked to her and… It would make sense for you to listen to her." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"It would?"

"She loves you dearly and wouldn't want anyone to hurt you and I know I've hurt you." Logan thought for a moment before speaking.

"What would you do if I didn't want you back? What if I asked you to leave?"

"Parenting is doing what a child needs and that's not always what they want. You need a father but I would never force you to do anything." Logan was silent for a long time. He was fighting with what his brain was telling him and what his heart wanted. Logan knew he should listen to his mom but he just couldn't.

"How long are you in LA?" Logan tried to keep his face emotionless as he waited for his dad to answer.

"I'm actually looking for apartments in the area so I'll be here for a long time." Logan smiled and nodded. Mr. Mitchell looked at his watch and gave Logan a sad smile. "I better get going." Logan nodded and walked Mr. Mitchell to the door.

"So I'll see you again?" Mr. Mitchell nodded.

"I'll come back tomorrow. We can talk more then." Logan nodded and said goodbye to his dad as he left. When he turned around Kendall, James, and Carlos were staring at him.

"What?" Kendall let out a sigh and jumped off the stool he was sitting on. He walked around the counter and over to where Logan was standing.

"Logan…" Logan let out a sigh.

"Please don't start." Kendall held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't say anything."

"But I know what you're going to say so don't bother." Logan walked past Kendall towards their room. When the door didn't shut behind him he glanced back to find Kendall holding the door open.

"We need to talk." Logan plopped down on his bed and didn't bother looking at Kendall.

"Let me guess. You don't think I should trust my dad." Kendall let out a sigh and moved to sit next to Logan. When Kendall took Logan's hand in his Logan looked up at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt Logan so just be carefully please." Logan let out another sigh and nodded his head.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>When Mr. Mitchell arrived Logan spent a few hours talking with him in the apartment like they had done the day before. Logan would have liked to go out somewhere and show his dad around LA but as soon as Mrs. Knight learned what was going on she made Logan stay in the apartment.<p>

She was weary of him just like everyone else so she wanted to be there whenever Logan was with his father. To her he was a complete stranger and Mrs. Knight would never leave any of them with a stranger.

Logan was fine with that. As long as he was with his dad he didn't care that he had to be supervised. The only problem was he could always feel Kendall's eyes burning into the back of his head. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Logan ignored Kendall though and focused on talking to his dad. He told him everything his done for the past few years so they had plenty to talk about. He told Mr. Mitchell about his friends and all the things they've done and he told him how they got to LA and what they've done so far. The only thing he left out was his relationship with Kendall. He didn't want to say anything until he knew his dad would be ok with it. The last thing he wanted was his dad to leave him again.

Logan didn't think too much about that right now though. From how things were going so far he figured everything would turn out ok. It wasn't even like his father had a lot to prove to him in the first place. Logan's mom was the reason he left before and the fact that Logan wasn't living with his mom meant it would be easier for Mr. Mitchell to get to know Logan. Logan was convinced Mr. Mitchell would have come back if it had been easier for him.

That made Logan think of another problem though. He still hadn't told his mom that his dad was spending more time with him. He promised Mrs. Mitchell he would only talk to him then call her right after. Not only was Logan still spending time with his dad Logan wasn't picking up his mom's call. He was so dead.

"Have you had any luck finding apartments?" Mr. Mitchell let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Not the luck I thought I would have had. There are less available apartments then I thought." Logan thought for a moment.

"Maybe I could help you." Mr. Mitchell smiled and ruffled Logan's hair.

"That would be great." Mr. Mitchell looked at his watch and stood. "I better get going. I'll see you in a few days." Logan nodded and walked his dad to the door. Just like last time when he turned everyone was staring at him.

"What?" James and Carlos put their hands up in defense and went over to the living room to play video games. Kendall and Mrs. Knight looked at each other. Only the Knights seemed to think they needed to say something to Logan.

"Logan honey," Mrs. Knight put her coffee down on the counter and walked over to Logan. "I don't think you should go apartment shopping with your father."

"Why?"

"For one I don't know him that well and your mom trusts me to take care of you." Logan wanted to argue but he kept his thoughts to himself. When a thought occurred to him he smiled.

"What if my mom was ok with it?" Mrs. Knight thought for a moment and sighed.

"Ok, but I want to hear it from her." Logan nodded and ran over to his room to get his self phone. He knew he was about to get in a lot of trouble but he was going to have to talk to his mom eventually. The phone rang a few times before Mrs. Mitchell picked up.

"_Where have you been?"_ Logan grimaced.

"Hi mom…"

"_Logan, why didn't you call me?"_

"I'm sorry it's just… I want to spend more time with dad but I knew you would say no." There was a pause before Mrs. Mitchell spoke again.

"_I thought we agreed you were only going to see him once."_ Logan let out a sigh. He sat down on his bed before continuing.

"I know but he's trying mom. He even said his looking for an apartment in LA. I want him to be around what's so wrong with that?"

"_Nothing, but Logan…"_

"Mom please." There was a long pause again before Logan heard his mother sigh.

"_Fine but I want you to call me whenever you are with him."_

"Ok. Can you call Mrs. Knight and tell her?"

"_Ok, Bye Logan."_

"Bye." Logan hung up the phone and threw it on his bed. He let out a breath and smiled to himself. Everything was going smoothly.

"What did your mom say?" Logan jumped as he looked towards the door. He didn't even hear Kendall come into the room.

"She said I could see my dad again." Kendall could see the disapproval all over Kendall's face. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Kendall let out a sigh and stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him then turned to face Logan.

"Look I wasn't going to say anything but I don't think you should see your dad again." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Logan, this doesn't seem right. Your dad waits 3 years to contact you. If he really wanted to see you he wouldn't have waited so long. And even more concerning is the fact that he suddenly contacts you after you join a band." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slight anger.

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's obvious he's just out for money." Logan stood up from the bed."

"How can you say that? You don't know that's its true." Kendall stepped towards Logan.

"Well you don't know that it's not."

"I think I know my dad more than you do."

"Really? That's I funny thing to say considering the deadbeat abandoned you when you were little and again when you were thirteen." Logan opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. He shook his head then grabbed his phone and the blankets off his bed. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Kendall paused before he followed Logan out of their room. He got a glimpse of him walking into James and Carlos' room so he ran over there.

"Will you just talk to me?" When Kendall got to the door Logan was pulling the air mattress out of the closet. Mrs. Knight bought it a while ago so there would be more spaces for everyone to sleep whenever someone visited from Minnesota.

Logan glared at Kendall then went back to what he was doing. Carlos and James were watching the two awkwardly from their beds.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Logan."

"Just leave me alone." Kendall let out a sigh and shook his head. He watched Logan for a moment before turning and leaving the room. If Logan wanted to do this to himself then he wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice place." Logan looked around the empty apartment wide eyed. Logan had been apartment shopping with his dad for a few hours and they hadn't found anything good. The apartment they were in was the best they had seen so far.<p>

Mr. Mitchell nodded and turned to the landlord.

"How much?" He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not sure right now but I can tell you the deposit by the end of the week. It will most likely be around 5,000. Mr. Mitchell let out a breath.

"Wow… 5 grand." The landlord nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll give you some time to look around." Once he was gone Logan turned towards his dad.

"Well?" Mr. Mitchell bit his lip and let out a sigh.

"I don't know."

"What's not to know? The apartment is great, the rent is great and you're right by the Palm Woods."

"There's no way I can give him 5,000 dollars and by the time I get that much someone else will by this." Logan thought for a moment then smiled.

"I can give it to you."

"What?"

"I can give you the 5,000."

"Logan I don't know… I mean if you're sure…"

"I am." Mr. Mitchell smiled and nodded. He pulled Logan into a hug and ruffled his hair.

"You're a great kid Logan." Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Mr. Mitchell placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I love you son." Logan was stunned for a moment before he smiled brightly.

"I love you too dad."

* * *

><p>When they left the apartment Mr. Mitchell told the landlord he would by the apartment. They went to where Mr. Mitchell had been staying and brought his stuff to The Palm Woods. He couldn't move in for a few weeks so they thought it would be easier to move if he was closer.<p>

The first week Mr. Mitchell was in 2J the atmosphere was tense. Logan and Kendall still weren't talking to each other and it was clear that no one wanted Mr. Mitchell around. Logan ignored them though and continued to spend time with his dad.

When the time finally came for Logan to pay for the apartment he wrote the check and left it on the kitchen counter. When he went to sleep that night he was happier than ever.

* * *

><p>Kendall let out a sigh as he woke up alone once again. He was really starting to miss Logan but Logan still wouldn't talk to him no matter how many times he tried. Kendall loved Logan so much it was killing him not to be around him.<p>

The only way Kendall thought he would be able to make up with Logan is if he tried to spend some time with his dad so that's what Kendall was going to do.

Or at least that's what he planned on doing. When he walked towards the kitchen all Mr. Mitchell's stuff was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he walked towards the table were James and Carlos were sitting.

"Where is Mr. Mitchell?" James and Carlos shrugged their shoulders.

"He wasn't here when we woke up." Kendall turned away from James and looked around the apartment again.

"Where's his stuff." James and Carlos looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders again. Kendall didn't want to jump to conclusions but considering that Mr. Mitchell's stuff had been in the apartment for a whole week then is suddenly gone. He didn't need to guess at what happened.

"Shit." Carlos looked between James and Kendall.

"What? You don't think he left again do you?" Kendall threw up his hands in anger.

"Of course he left. Damn it. I knew this was going to happen."

Kendall, James, and Carlos immediately became alert when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Logan popped down with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

"Hey dad I found my old science project and it still works perfectly just like…" Logan trailed off and looked around the room. "Where's my dad?" He turned to Kendall, James, and Carlos who refused to make eye contact with him.

James and Carlos both looked at Kendall pleading for him to say something. He was the leader he had to do something. Kendall let out a sigh and finally locked eyes with Logan. His smile had fallen slightly but there was still happiness in his gaze. It killed Kendall inside knowing that was about to change.

"Logan… your dad left." Logan face fell in disappointment.

"Oh... ok… when is he coming back?" Kendall opened his mouth but immediately closed it again. He was at a loss for things to say. Why didn't Logan understand what he was saying?

Mrs. Knight sensed what was going on and stepped into the living room. She placed her arm on Kendall's shoulder reassuringly before turning to Logan with a soft expression.

"Sweetie your dad… isn't coming back. His… stuff is gone."Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times the happiness completely gone. It was not replaced with udder confusion. What did she mean he wasn't coming back? Logan was sure that he was back for good. It didn't make sense for him to leave and Logan knew that. Why would he come back now then suddenly leave again? It was a mistake; Logan was sure of it.

"No… it's a mistake. He told me he was getting an apartment here in LA he probably just went to look for an apartment." Kendall stood up and stepped toward Logan.

"But Logan… he took his stuff."

"He's going to buy an apartment he probably just took it so he could move in." Logan gestured to the space around them. "And he even said he felt bad that his stuff was taking up space." Kendall let out a sigh and dropped his hands to his side slapping his thighs.

"How could he even pay for an apartment?"

"I'm helping him." Kendall did a double take.

"What…?" Mrs. Knight sent Kendall a look before turning back to Logan.

"Logan did you give him any money?" Logan shook his head giving the others some relief. That relief was immediately gone though when he spoke again.

"I wrote him a check but I didn't give it to him yet."

"Logan! That money is your college fund!" Logan glared at Kendall. He was really getting sick of him yelling at him.

"So! He said he was going to pay me back as soon as he had the money!"

"And you believed him?"

"Yes! He's trying to make his life better! He wants to be a good dad!" Kendall went to speak again but Mrs. Knight interjected. She placed her hand on Kendall's chest and gave him a look to silence him.

"It's ok honey. You didn't do anything wrong just tell me where the check is." Logan's jaw tightened in annoyance.

"I left it on the counter." Logan walked over and scanned the kitchen counter. He lifted a few things out of the way when he didn't see it right away. "Did you guys move it? I left it right here?"

"No one touched it." Kendall watched Logan as he ran to his laptop and opened it. He was confused by what was happening and he was worried about the implications. Underneath all of this though was guilt. He felt guilty for thinking that his dad would do something like this. His father loved him. He wouldn't steal from him. Logan was sure of it.

When he logged into his account the first thing he became aware of was the amount that read $0.00.

"This can't be right? There should be over 25,000 dollars in here."

"Logan…"

"This doesn't make any sense. How could this have happened?" Mrs. Knight was quickly at Logan's side. She sat down next to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Knight swallowed and thought for a moment. "But I'm sure we can fix this. The bank has to replace the money because they cashed a forged check (1). You won't have to worry about that. The money isn't gone."

"That's all he wanted?" Mrs. Knight stared at Logan in confusion. He was staring off into space like he hadn't even been listening. "He just came back for money? He didn't even care about me." Kendall stepped towards Logan with James and Carlos close behind him.

"Logie…" Logan closed his laptop and stood suddenly. He let out a sad breathy laugh and gave his friends a smile.

"It's ok." He was still smiling but that wasn't fooling anyone. His eyes shinned with tears that were threatening to spill over at any second. "It's not like I should have expected any less. I guess you guys were right." Logan ran off towards his room ignoring his friends as they called his name.

Like usual though Kendall got to the door before it could shut. Before he could get a word in Logan spoke.

"Go ahead tell me you told me so. My dad doesn't care about me" Kendall stayed silent has he walked over to Logan and pulled him into a tight hug. Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest as he cried silently. His dad meant everything to him and now he was gone again. Everyone was right Logan just wished he listened.

"I actually thought he was back for good. I told myself a million times not to let him in so quickly but of course I didn't listen. No one listens to me it only makes sense that even I wouldn't."

"Hey I listen to you." Logan drew back from Kendall to look up at him. "What I do. I may not listen when you tell me not to do something but everything you tell me is important. You're important to me and I mean that with all my heart." Logan sniffed and leaned back against Kendall's chest.

"I know It's just I don't get it. Why would he do that?" Kendall let out a sigh and pulled away from Logan. He wiped Logan's tears away and gave him a quick kiss.

"I don't know Logan I really don't know." Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest again and continued to cry. He wasn't upset about the money at all. Like Mrs. Knight had said it could be fixed. Logan's heart however was a different story. He didn't know how long it would take him to recover from this.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on his bed with a smile on his face as he watched Logan sleep. It had been a few weeks since Logan's dad left and he was doing better. He still wasn't 100 percent but he isn't the complete mess he was before. The first week after Logan was moping around and there wasn't one night Logan didn't cry himself to sleep. It was the one time Kendall wasn't sure if he could help Logan alone so he was glad James and Carlos were there.<p>

Kendall got off the bed and left the room quietly so Logan could get more sleep. He was the first one awake so the apartment was completely quiet. Kendall went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the box of pop tarts from the cabinet. He was just putting them in the toaster when someone knocked on the door. He jogged over to the door and opened it without another thought. When he saw who was on the other side his face hardened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mr. Mitchell let out a sigh.

"I came here to see Logan."

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"Listen… I know what I did was wrong but I really needed the money if you would just let me explain…"

"Explain? You have nothing to explain. Logan's mom told us what you did 3 years ago. You tried to steal money from her too. You were always out for yourself and Logan suffered because of it. He finally stopped crying himself to sleep every night and you want to come back and fuck up his life again? I don't think so!" Mr. Mitchell stepped forward getting angry.

"Listen I'm Logan's father and I have the right to see him."

"You lost that right when you abandoned him. I'm not going to let you hurt my boyfriend again." Mr. Mitchell's eyes went wide.

"You and Logan…"

"Yea, Logan's my boyfriend. You got a problem with that?" Kendall held onto the door before speaking again. "Why don't you get out of here before I force you out of here." Kendall slammed the door as hard as he could not even caring that he might wake up the others.

He let out an annoyed huff then turned around to meet chocolate teary eyes.

"Logie…" Logan smiled.

"It's ok." He wiped his eyes quickly and walked over to Kendall. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Thank you for everything Kendall." Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Don't worry about it. I would do anything for you I love you." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall again.

"I love you too… more than anything.

**A/N: DONE! One down like five more one shots to go. This is what I get for starting a fic and never finishing it…. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. I'll have more stories up as soon as I can get them done. **

**PS: This was way too long for me to edit thoroughly so I mostly skimmed. Try to ignore the various mistakes I'm sure are in here.**

**(1): I read somewhere once that if a bank cashes a forged check they have to reimburse the account owner because the bank made a mistake. Idk if it's right but whatever.**


End file.
